One Final Attempt :: An Ending to Book 7
by brighteyes9
Summary: After successfully destroying the horcruxes, Harry has to go after the final piece of Voldemort's soul the part that remains inside him. Harry and Voldemort end up fighting their final duel in the Department of Mysteries, but what will the outcome be?


**Harry Potter Book Seven Ending**

Vibrant red, green and blue flashes of light ricocheted off the walls, momentarily illuminating the dark, damp room, and vanishing almost as quickly as they appeared. Mostly they missed their targets, as the opponents were both quick and able wizards, competent of predicting their adversary's next move and reacting accordingly, all within a single second. Neither wizard faltered or showed any signs of fatigue - each had their sights set on one goal. Victory.

The younger of the two, amale of average height with round glasses and a head of thick, dark hair, was becoming more reckless with each passing minute. Everything he had done over the past year rested on this one moment. It was an ultimatum. If he failed now no one would care about the horcruxes – the cup, the snake, the locket... – what good would it have been destroying them if the final, most powerfulfragment of that twisted soulsurvived? It was taking every ounce of his strength to perform these unforgivable curses, but he no longer feared them. The battles he had fought over the past year had hardened his heart. Avada kedavra... the name had lost the once powerful, emotive stigma it carried round with it. Harry could now perform it within the blink of an eye, and could forget his guilt almost as quickly.

He had already forgotten about Severus Snape. The memory of his murder was distorted and blurred so much so that even veritaserum could not have made Harry confess... accept... what he had done.The potions master wasn't guilty of espionage and Dumbledore was right. When he had found out he felt sickened, heavy hearted and frustrated. Though, now past that, Harry found solace in thenotion that he should have been told from the start. He needed to know who his enemies, and allies, were. Especially at a time like this.

A silvery veil was draped over an archway at the far end of the circular room, a gentle breeze wafting through as though tempting, daring, someone to step behind and enter a mysterious new universe. Whispers of those who had given into temptation, and eaten this forbidden fruit, would be audible, were it not for the crashing noises of curses rebounded off the ancient, crumbling walls.

Within a flash of luminous green light the advantage had changed. Voldemort's tall, commanding presence loomed overhis opponentand grinned. "Say hello to your mother, Harry," it hissed. Harry didn't beg or plead. He raised his wand while he had the chance and in one final attempt, breathed, "Avada Kedavra".

Priori Incantatem happened for one final time. Anbarely visible,protective barrier encased the foes, ironically shielding them from outside dangers. Both wizards stood their ground and watched as whispers of once great witches and wizards emerged from the tips of the two wands. Cedric... Harry's parents... and, Snape. The shadow of a thin, greasy-haired wizard was now looming over the battle scene, watching intently but not talking, and sneering at nothing in particular. Harry was caught off-guard. He hadn't expected to feel all this guilt. _I killed an innocent man, _he thought, as the realisation sank in. And in this moment everything changed. Harry was dangerously close to the veil, being forced closer every second with the force of Voldemort's curse. He was so close he could hear the voices... "Sirius..." he whispered.

_No_, he thought,_I'm the Chosen One. The one who has the ability to kill Voldemort. The only one._ This gave him comfort for a second, so he could regain hisposition."Avada Kedavra" he shouted, this time using all the fear and anxiety inside him and channeling it at the dark wizard standing before him.

The life was draining out of Voldemort. His curse was faltering - he wasn't concentrating, he couldn't hide his feelings any longer.He was scared...of death... of nothingness... of where he would go... Then, like a light bulb, the light from his wand was extinguished. And he died.

A look of immense relief passed over Harry's face, and he formed a smile at the thought of the immense trials he had overcome. He couldn't wait to see everyone. And like that he breathed a long, deep breath - his last - before stepping through the paper-thin veil. He paused,though onlyfor a second, to say goodbye to those he was leaving, before drifting into a land of eternal peace, into the welcoming arms of those souls he was joining. Those who had passed into the darkness before him. It was over.


End file.
